


Guardian Training 101

by cypherd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: Master Fu's memory was wiped before he could complete Marinette's Guardianship training. However a 172 year old order in Tibet was resurrected.  Hawk Moth and Nathalie are suddenly not the eldest Miraculous owners around.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“Miraculous ladybug!” The former lucky charm item (a red spotted pair of stadium ‘clappers’ from this year’s football game used to aid and purify its’ akumatized referee) flew into the sky and the stadium was restored, with a field of dazed players, a stadium full of fans now cheering for the superheroes and a very frightened and apologetic French coach abashedly admitting the ref was right over the player he had yellow carded and could he ever forgive him for getting so mad to the point of endangering lives?

Naturally Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t stay, but they ran into an irate Officer Roger just outside, picking up neon flyers scattered haphazardly in front of the stadium doors..

It wouldn’t be the first time Hawk Moth had given things a second go, but Adrien knew that his father had a box seat he should be getting back to, lest the food delivery man get fired for the untruth of sending his son to the bathroom with indigestion for over twenty minutes; Akuma attack or not. This seemed the perfect excuse to remain at the stadium.

“Just a second. I’ll help him clean up M’Lady. You go on.” 

He watched as Ladybug zipped away, then turned back to the local peace-keeper.

Using the last of his transformation to assist in the clean up which took a strangely short amount of time for a flyer blanketing on a game night, Chat on a whim held on to one of the papers, tucking it into his pocket when he transformed back into Adrien.

“Sorry. Just a bit of indigestion, but at least I was safe during the attack.” He spent the remainder of the match dutifully cheering for France and though he wished he could have had his friends, the Gorilla was a big football fan and knew enough about the sport that he actually made for pretty good company at a game. 

He slipped Plagg a piece of Cammembert from the dessert cart’s cheese platter but didn’t otherwise dare speak to the Kwami or look at the piece of paper he’d snagged until he was safely in his room at home.

“I don’t know. Seemed important that I picked it up.” Plagg settled on his chest as he spread out the page. “It’s apparently the opening of a private library collection?”

“Sounds pretty boring. You know old books smell wonderful but ya can’t eat them. False advertising if you ask me.”

“But really an odd thing to advertise at a Football game, don’t you think?”

“Mayyybe.” Plagg’s response came out as a yawn. “You should go to more of those y’know. Food’s pretty good.” 

Adrian chuckled. “Well one thing I do know, if it is important, my father couldn’t object to my visiting something that academic.”

“Nerd.” Plagg muttered.

Sensing there was no more to be said, the Kwami fell asleep and so did Adrien. 

***

Home room the next morning started off about as normal as it could get.

“But you were in a box seat!” Alia groaned theatrically. “You couldn’t even get a little bit of footage?”

“No, I told you I got trapped in the bathroom.” Adrien shook his head. “I missed a lot of it, but I found this.”

“Magic Box Private Library Collection?” Nino took the paper from him.

“Yeah, there were blanket flyers outside and I picked one up. It’s not too far, maybe we could take a look? It might be fun to go on one outing after school with my friends that my dad couldn’t possibly object to.”

Nino stuck his lip out as he nodded. “Yeah - we could do that. And we could get ice cream or pastries on the way back. Hey - they might even have super old comics. I’m in dude.”

Adrien felt a wave of affection for Nino whom he knew had zero interest in a library of any kind but giving Adrien a chance to go out without his father breathing down his neck was practically his best mate’s own magical transformation phrase.

“These would be old books probably, right? Okay I’m in too.” Alia piped up. “Who knows, there might be something I can use for my Miraculous Holders throughout History theory. Marinette? Rose? Juleka? Anyone else? You guys in?”

“Sure it’ll be funducational. I mean fun. And educational.” Marinette stammered out. 

Alia grinned. “Marinette’s in.”

“Yeah. Sounds kinda dark-cool.” Jukeka nodded which automatically secured a squeak and vote of attendance from Rose, drowning out Marinette’s moan over her latest bout of stammering.

Max waved over from his seat across the way. “And I think I’d like to come. Actually, we would! I’m always looking to update Markov’s database.”

That seemed to be the end of followers and the group descended upon the book shop later that day.

The little shop was only a narrow wall but upon entering it went all the way back much further than expected with several stair ladders to upstairs shelves and alcoves. Adrien’s first thought on the matter was ‘Bigger on the inside’ but he didn’t put voice to it.

“This is cool.” Juleka said of it.

“Good afternoon. My name is Mademoiselle Keelan.” The shopkeeper (librarian?), apparently a tall thin woman with blonde hair and grey eyes approaching middle age sat on a stool at a narrow desk with a cash register and debit card reader gave a small wave and then something of a double take at the group of school children. “Working on a project dears?”

“Our friend got a flyer!” Rose chirped and then turned to Adrien. 

Adrien dug out the neon green page and held it up. “I saw it at the football stadium last night.”

“Really now? Well, you kids have a look around. Do be careful now, Some of these books are quite old.”

“We will Miss Keelan!” Adrian nodded. If the other students noted his use of ‘Miss’ instead of the proffered ‘Mademoiselle’ they didn’t remark. Adrien was well versed in plenty of languages. 

“Welcome to the Magic Box.” 

“Dude, there’s not a box in sight.” Nino whispered as they dispersed towards the stacks.

Adrien however glanced back up, barely noticing Marinette doing the same as she followed Alia.

***  
“Hey Marinette! This way. It’s underground a bit, it goes so deep!” Alia was standing at the foot of a rather narrow stair case.

“Alia! Check it! It must go into the upstairs apartment as well!” Nino leaned a bit too far over the railing and waved down.

“Heeeey.” Alia waved back.

Convinced Nino wasn’t going to fall down three flights, Marinette made to follow her best mate, only to pause.  
The symbol carved on the top of the railing was...familiar.

“Come down here it’s super neat!”

“Okay!” Marinette raced down and while she had to admit the old books were very cool, she both kept the symbol to herself and to the back of her head.

The party was officially broken up by the arrival of the Gorilla, but most of the others had to admit to needing to go home.

“I can walk from here.” Marinette said, though the place was easy five blocks away. No. she had to stay.

The door jangled shut and a smooth Welsh accented voice spoke up behind her. “Allo, Ladybug.”

Marinette startled so bad she knocked into a shelf. Nothing was dislodged but a cloud of dust spiralled out of it.

“Pardon. My French is still...imparfait. I did not mean to startle you, Alors...oh hell….” The onslaught of imperfect French came to a halt, the woman clapped her hands and composed herself.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug. It is a pleasure to meet you.” This time the words were careful. “I am Miss Ffion Keelan. You may call me Master Keelan.” 

“Ah...Master...yes?”

“Now dear, sit please.” A small bag of popcorn and some pink lemonade were produced. I understand you were training under our Master Fu. “ 

That simple phrase made things abundantly clear. “It was my fault Master. I went to Master Fu when I was transformed. He named me Guardian of the box.”

“And I am here to teach you. Would you prefer something else?” 

“N...no I’m...I’m…” Marinette picked up a piece of popcorn in an effort to be polite. She took a sip of the lemonade. It was...very good, but she hadn’t the time to think of it now. “But...we had not finished my Guardian Training. Master Fu said my Ladybug training was complete but then he lost his memories. And then Hawk Moth...” Marinette twisted her hands in her lap. “I...I have to ask, please. Are you old and stuff and...do I...what’s going to happen to me? It’s just Master Fu didn’t have the time to tell me anything!

The Guardian pursed her lips. “Well. I appreciate what you’re saying. It’s true enough, Miraculous holders do have extended lifespans.” she began. “Surely you realize most humans do not live until a hundred and eighty-six years old. However, due to the situation, I suppose I am younger than Master Fu was, having spent a hundred and seventy two years objectively dead.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide and she gasped. “I never thought of that! I’m...I’m very sorry, I simply didn’t think…”

“However, I am much older than I think you believe me to be. I understand from your Chat Noir, Master Fu ran a holistic healing centre as his cover. I will use my own perceived age to create this bookstore cover so I am hardly offended. I expect you to ask all the questions you want of me. I will have a few for you. Some of them may even be about your technology. I did all I could, but I admit there are many advances since my time. I feel...clumsy on these smart phones, for example.”

Marinette nodded but her eyes were still bright and wide. “Still...it’s hard to imagine outgrowing all my friends...or...Chat Noir? Or...my parents? And Grandparents?”

“The Guardians were brought to the temple from all over.” Master Keelan poured some lemonade that Marinette hadn’t realized she’d been sipping at and put some crisps on the table. She seemed to own an endless supply of junk food. “We were trained to use them all but our function was protective in nature. Many of us were Miraculous users. However, I have never heard of a Ladybug also being a Guardian. Incredible. Incroyable. Pardon. My French is still a bit...new. Overall I’ll need to see what Master Fu had.

“The...he had a tablet but it was stolen too.”

“Okay. we’ll make do. There’s a giant temple in Tibet full of information now your Hawk Moth doesn’t even know. I know you won’t make the same error twice and Marinette?”

Marinette looked up. “Yes Master?”

“...Your Hawk Moth doesn’t know the Guardians are back.”

***

Keelan had barely closed the door when the blonde kid came busting in. 

‘Ah the Chat Noir.”

“I’m sorry. But...but you must be…”

“Interesting. You knew from the flyer. An Intuitive Chat Noir. An Intuitive Chat Noir who brings his mates to protect him. You, little one I LIKE.” 

“Thank you?”

“Ah this way. I expected it to be your Ladybug to stop and chat but ah no, it’ you isn’t it?”

Adrien allowed himself to be lead to a table. A large plate of lasagna, some crisps and french fries were set before him and in spite of his model’s diet he ate some of everything to the delight of his host.

“Alright. What can you tell me kid. Keep eating you’re skinny as hell.” 

Adrien swallowed a large bite of pasta. “We know that the box in question is missing a Butterfly miraculous, which is being used by some villain who calls himself Hawk Moth. We’ve fought him multiple times. He only seems interested in getting ours, that is to say mine and Ladybug’s. Recently he was joined by a Peacock user. She’s an adult too, but although she seems to understand what she’s doing she’s physically weak. She gets dizzy. She can’t keep up.” 

Keelan was tapping her pen so fast she didn’t notice it was splashing in the food. “A Peacock Miraculous…or perhaps a Peahen? Cooran?”

A small blue and brown Kwami flittered out. “It’s quite alright. I will say it is an unusual situation for a Ladybug holder to be a Guardian. We Guardians are often holders of defensive Miraculous.”

“Cooran this is our Chat Noir and I am assuming Plagg?”

“Wow…” Plagg only managed to gasp. “Haven’t seen you in awhile. How was Feast?” 

Cooran smiled and flitted around. If she was unhappy to see Plagg or felt his comment upsetting,she barely showed it. “Good to see you too again Plagg!”

“The function of such Miraculous are to give other people powers. For example, I might give you and your Ladybug a weapon to assist in your battle so that your Cataclysm and Lucky Charm might not run immediately out. Especially since you are still children.”

Adrien nodded. “Well when the Peacock - she calls herself Mayura - came into play, Hawk Moth started getting protective.”

“She was creating what we call Sentimonsters.” 

“Correct. They are to be used as assistants. Those who help other Miraculous users.”

“And...the one...was killed.”

“Fu’s ‘Feast' amok. That’s how we were restored to life, when that ancient sentimonster was finally banished. I do not blame Master Fu. He was no more a child than you were.”

“No. I’m not talking about that. This Mayura. She ...made a Ladybug sentimonster. A fake who joined our side but looked identical to ours. Ladybug - our Ladybug got the item used to make her away and she wanted to join us. Then, Mayura took her amok away and it felt like she killed her. It was awful.”

The Peahen Kwami and the Master looked horrified. 

“That is an unreal abuse of power.” Keelan stood and put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder, using the other to pinch the bridge of her nose. “And it presents the question...what does this Butterfly user - your Hawk Moth actually want? I believe this is your training Adrien Agreste. If you wish to become a better Chat Noir, your task is to determine what this Butterfly Miraculous thief wants from you and Ladybug. What is his wish?”

Adrien opened his mouth as if to speak.

“It is not World Domination. I am almost a hundred percent sure of that. Find out his motives. Adapt the Black Cat to the young man you are.” 

Adrien was well aware he was gawping and closed his mouth. 

“I’ve spoken to your Ladybug and I shall be your master. You know, my last Chat Noir was Cat Sith, so you have much to live up to. And ask Plagg about.”

“She was good.” Plagg shrugged.


	2. Class 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like adding backstory for this fandom and equally writing ex Ladybug/Chat Noir pairings. I based mine off some beautiful African and English poetry.

Adrien looked at his notebook. He had been tasked with finding out Hawk Moth’s motivation, his wish and all he had to show for an afternoon of study hall was a blank page and a notebook’s page worth of some swirly doodles.

He needed help. The Guardian’s words came back to him. 

He looked over the desk. Kim was at a carousel a few down. The school librarian was in her office and Alix was at one school computer. None of them would notice.

It should be safe.

“Plagg?” he whispered into his pocket.

“Huh, whaddya you want?”

“Are there any books in here about...previous Chat Noirs?”

‘How should I know?”

“Well...that new Master. She said...ask you. So I’m asking.” 

Plagg drifed up.”Um...kid.’

“Please Plagg. Honestly I don’t know where to begin. This is the only clue I was given.”

The Kwami looked sad. “Of course.’

Adrien felt a pang at the subdued tone. He understood suddenly and felt awful. “I’m sorry Plagg. I didn’t think. It’d be like someone asking me to relive my mother’s disappearance, isn’t it?”

“No. It’s okay. Kid, I’m just not sure how it’s going to help.”

“I’m not sure either. But it’s the only move I have right now. Maybe something you say will trigger an idea.”

“Well.” Plagg began. “Cat Sith is hard ah, but I can do it. I suppose you will have to know first how she died.” 

Adrien had to fight to not exclaim aloud. He realized that he and Ladybug had every possibility to fail but he’d also never really taken into account or even accepted the idea that might have been the end of others in the past.

“Her Ladybug - Mister Bug, I guess you’d call him…”

“The Cat Sith. The soul stealer.”

“You know I am...that is not my power, my darling, you -know- me.”

“Of course I do Fy Cat Sith.” The Welsh words always calmed her down and made her smile.

“They hate me...they hate us and I won’t let them take you away. That’s what they wanted to do!”

“And I’m still here correct? We are...how did you say it in your language? Ladette Bug and Cat Sith.” 

“But...you know about the wish, right? We could be together forever. Without pain. Give me your Miraculous and I’ll make the wish. It would fix everything. Please. My Nawayi?”

The young man looked down at his partner. It suddenly made a lot of sense to him. The slave traders that brought him from Africa but somehow to her and their powers. And when she used her power in his defence. He knew it hurt her. She was right, wasn’t she? They’d never be apart. Ever again.

He took his earrings off and gave them to her.

“You know the lovers’ statue in the Louvre, kiddo?” 

Adrien nodded. “Yes. It came from a region in Wales close to Cardiff. No one knew where…” and then the revelation hit him. “That’s…”

“Yes. That wish...it has a massive price. They’re together. Forever. That is the problem with the ‘wish’. It must maintain balance. Cat Sith and Nawayi’s wish never stopped other things that happened in the world. And it only works if there is no selfishness involved.”

“So that’s the problem isn’t it? An altruistic wish is nearly impossible.”

“Yes.”

“It still doesn’t help me figure out what Hawk Moth wants it for. I think the Master’s wrong. I…”

Plagg smiled. “Did you just get it?”

“I think so. It’s...it’s something to do with love, isn’t it? Hawk Moth loves someone. Oh man THAT’S a disturbing thing to say.”

“Don’t think about it too hard kidlet.” Plagg grinned. “You know Master wasn’t wrong. You’re about the smartest Chat Noir ever. Though the bar’s not high exactly.”

Adrien snorted. “Keep talking like that and I’ll never give you Cammembert again. But do you have any other stories?”

“Have you read the poem “To my Most Excellent Lucasia on our Friendship?”

“”It’s in our Anthology this yea...OH!”

“You’re not the sappiest Chat ever Adrien. I’ve heard worse.”

***

Marinette had grown up in a house full of food and had an Uncle who was a famous Chinese chef. Master Keelan’s place was a different story. 

“Uh...I don’t think I could have another...what is this?”

“Fruit punch. It’s got gigngerale and lemon, cherry and orange.” 

“It’s really good but very sweet. And I like the pasta too. Um...did you like the macaroons I brought?”

“Oh YES. Ah...you know I do have a request. We call them...bakewell tarts?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m sure Papa can figure it out.”

“Wonderful. Now down to business. I’d agree with Master Fu that OUR ways aren’t right for a young person and I’ve taken note that your Chat is not typical.”

“How do you mean?”

“He is clever. Do not be fooled Marinette. The Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous strive both to seek balance in people. You. Need to be more impulsive and not focus on intimate details. So we are going to fight.”

Marinette stared.

“This is the warning I will give you. You may use your abilities to defeat me and I will stop the battle if necessary.”

“Tikki..ah...spots on?”

“Cooran, Please allow me my feathers.” 

A brief glimpse of the transformed master was all Ladybug got before she was all but jumped by five newly animated tables.

It already felt lightyears different than a Hawk Moth battle. 

Struggling out from under the animated furniture took effort and the moment she took shelter a small decorative box with teeth wormed its way in.

“Lucky Charm!” she screamed.

The toothbrush she crammed into the biting box’s teeth, kicked it across the room where it ricocheted into Peahen and ...the Master caught it.

“It’s alright Miss Ladybug. Cooran please let my feathers down.” The woman stood her up. “Please come eat something.” 

“Our Kwamis need to eat to recover. Is this the reason you keep all this food around?”

“A little...in part because I like it. There are microwavable burritos and ketchup in squeeze bottles now, But let us speak of your technique. It was not bad. You used your Lucky Charm too early. It did work well.”

“I beat you.”

“No, you did not.” Master Keelan smiled.”If I’ll remind you I was the one who called off the attack. And then you accepted dinner from me. I win Marinette. And here ends your first Guardian lesson. Oh...but keep eating. You shouldn’t have to miss out on dessert.


End file.
